


Omens

by WereKem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadeye!McCree, Knotting, M/M, Omens, Rising Moon Fanzine, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, knots, mild violence, werewolf!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem
Summary: Omens were a tricky supernatural element. Even when Jesse thought he knew the exact meaning of one, there had been plenty of times they’d managed to fool him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	1. Omens

**Author's Note:**

> My zine pieces for the [Rising Moon Fanzine](https://twitter.com/LochZineStudio)! First chapter is SFW with mild violence, the second is the smutty one.
> 
> Deepest thanks to [Kink](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey) and [Ruru](https://twitter.com/ruruthless_) for the gorgeous art they collaborated with me on for these chapters.

Against all hope and efforts to the contrary, and very much to his own irritation, Jesse McCree was a Deadeye. He could see through the veil that kept other humans ignorant of the supernatural world, and it had caused him much more trouble than it was worth over the years.  
  
He’d seen all sorts of sights humans weren’t supposed to see— ghosts, fair folk, Oni, witches, even a centaur with an especially good glamour, and plenty of creatures he couldn’t or wouldn’t name (for names had a power of their own at times). He’d seen non-living elements too— magical residue, portents, ectoplasm, the haunting scars of curses… So when a bright butterfly dipped past his nose to land on his kitchen table as he was about to leave for Genji’s party, Jesse immediately recognized the tingling crawl of magic that itched behind his eye.  
  
Jesse glanced from the butterfly to the back door. Closed.  
  
He took a few steps down the hall to peer into his living room, but it was also quiet; no open doors, and no open windows. Silence pressed on him from all sides, thick and oppressive, as he walked back to his kitchen to study the butterfly. Its wings fluttered as it crawled calmly across his table, bright and beautiful and like no butterfly Jesse had ever seen. It was definitely an omen, then. He’d seen plenty of those over the years, but this was one he wasn’t familiar with.  
  
Omens were a tricky supernatural element. Even when Jesse thought he knew the exact meaning of one, there had been plenty of times they’d managed to fool him. They were also unavoidable, tied to fate in a way Jesse hated to admit existed, but had learned the hard way couldn’t be ignored. Omens were best dealt with head-on with a cautious mix of logic and instinct.  
  
Jesse inhaled and closed his eyes, reaching to check his senses. The air was heavy around him, swelling with the promise of what would be. Magic clawed at the back of his eye, toeing the line of pain like some kind of other-wordly alarm system, but there was no hair standing on end, no sick feeling churning his stomach, no sense of dread or fear riding in his chest. He let out his breath, then considered his options.  
  
Ana would know about omens. He’d known her for years, although he’d never quite managed to figure out what she was. He couldn’t ask her now, though; she was traveling with Fareeha and likely wouldn’t reply for hours. Gabe was another option;. he’d amassed a wealth of knowledge over the centuries, but he was a vampire and the lengthening summer days meant he wouldn’t be awake for some time yet.  
  
Jesse had learned his lesson about asking Olivia for  _ anything _ .  
  
“Not all omens are bad…” he muttered as he made his decision and delicately scooped the butterfly up to set it free.  
  
Whatever Jesse had been expecting the omen to be a sign of, it certainly hadn’t been… this.  
  
“Jesse, meet my brother Hanzo. He just moved here from the east coast. Hanzo, meet Jesse.”  
  


* * *

  
Jesse had made it to Genji’s party without incident, but as he stood before Genji and his brother—  _ Hanzo _ , he reminded himself— he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Hanzo had his hair in an undercut while the rest was kept long and swept up in a long tail, and Jesse could just make out the long ends that brushed at his shoulders when he moved his head. Hanzo’s dark eyes framed a bridge piercing that emphasized a sharp nose, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw with a meticulously trimmed beard. He also somehow managed to squeeze his exceptionally broad shoulders into the tightest v-neck sweater that Jesse had ever laid eyes on, and blue ink peeked out from the neckline. He was devastatingly handsome, but that wasn’t what made Jesse stare.  
  
No, Jesse stared because Hanzo Shimada was a  _ werewolf _ .  
  
Over Hanzo’s very human image floated the faint vision of a second form. It flickered in the bright light of Genji’s home, but Jesse could make out the outline of a hulking frame with glowing eyes. Pointed ears twitched and brushed at the ceiling, and long, claw-tipped hands shifted and flexed in mimicry of their human counterparts. The faintest glow of gold curled in intricate designs against the shadows of its fur. Power clung tightly to Hanzo, and Jesse could feel the magic scratch frantically at his eye.  
  
He looked between Hanzo and Genji. Genji, his friend. Genji, who was very human. Genji, who stood next to his very  _ not human _ brother.  
  
“Jesse, are you okay?” Jesse snapped his gaping mouth shut, but it was too late. Both brothers were staring at him like he’d grown a second head, and Jesse felt his cheeks heat as he averted his gaze.  
  
“Yea, yea, sorry Genji— I’m fine.” The words sounded flimsy, even to his own ears. Jesse flashed them both the most charming smile he could muster and barrelled on, tipping his hat. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hanzo. Genji’s told me a lot about you.”  
  
“Likewise, Jesse, my brother speaks highly of you.”  
  
Despite his best efforts, every time Jesse let his gaze wander it somehow found its way to Hanzo again. He told himself that it was hard to miss how massive Hanzo’s wolf form was as it flickered faintly over him; that it wasn’t everyday your friend’s brother turned out to be a werewolf. He told himself that it was the butterfly, that he still didn’t know what the omen meant.   
  
Across the room, Hanzo laughed at something Amelie said. The sound reverberated down his spine, settling low in his gut. Jesse swallowed as Hanzo reached to set his glass down, stretching his sweater taut over his biceps. Jesse’s eye itched.  
  
It had to be the butterfly.  
  
“You need to get out more, Jesse!” Olivia prodded at him. Jesse snapped from his perusal to look back at her. “You work on that farm like you’re some old man. You never go out, and when’s the last time you got laid—”  
  
“Firstly, it’s a ranch” Jesse interrupted, “And never go out? Liv, what d’you think I’m doing?”   
  
Olivia met his look of defiance with an arched brow.  
  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Jesse, Genji practically had to beg you to come. And I know you’ve been staring at his brother all night.”  
  
“C’mon, Liv,” Jesse scowled, “the business is picking up speed. I just got new horses in to board; we got a new instructor and a new guide comin’ in next week for the summer programs and tour season. I only finished registration for that last week, and you know I have to do all the paperwork myself. I been focused on my business, Liv. Really. I don’t have time to go pursuing anything.”  
  
Olivia’s mouth opened, no doubt with a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue, but snapped closed when her gaze caught on something over Jesse’s shoulder. Her attention flitted back to Jesse as a triumphant smile curled her lips; it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"You own horses?”  
  
Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Hanzo’s voice over his shoulder. He turned to face Hanzo, careful to keep his eyes on his human face instead of the looming wolf.  
  
"Oh, uh, yea. I got horses I own myself, and I offer boarding services so we’ve got plenty more stayin’ with us.” Jesse explained as he glanced back over his shoulder, unsurprised but no less annoyed to find Olivia had already abandoned him.  
  
“I am by no means experienced, but I have a riding school as a client. They have taken me a handful of times.”  
  
"Do you, now? Genji mentioned you work for a classy law firm.”   
  
Hanzo chuckled at that, a low sound that rasped softly. Jesse swallowed as it made heat flush up his neck to his ears.  
  
“I am a partner, actually. I work primarily in business law. Does your riding school work in the western style of riding?” Jesse’s eyebrows shot up at the question.  
  
"Technically we’re a ranch; our main focus was originally raising and boarding horses. Business has been going well, though, so we’re expanding into riding education and tours. And you’re correct — all western style.” He couldn’t help the swelling of pride he felt bubbling in his chest as Hanzo hummed, gaze never wavering as he listened intently. Jesse was flattered by Hanzo’s interest in his work— more than he cared to admit.For the first time since meeting him, Jesse found it easy to focus on Hanzo the man instead of Hanzo the wolf.  
  
Hours later found Jesse tucked away in a corner of the kitchen still deep in conversation with Hanzo, the itch long faded into a dull tingle. They’d whiled away the time talking about a number of things— work, Hanzo’s move, hobbies, how many tattoos they had (Jesse had three, Hanzo two), how many piercings Hanzo had (seven, though Jesse could only count six).  
  
They leaned into each others space as they spoke to hear each other over the sounds of the party. When he tilted his head to speak, they were close enough that Jesse could feel Hanzo’s breath brush over his cheek. Then Hanzo smiled; it was a sharp-toothed, hungry thing that made his stomach do flips. His attention was focused intently on Jesse, where it had been since they’d found their way into the kitchen, and it made Jesse painfully aware of every inch of his own skin and just how warm he was.  
  
On top of that, Jesse felt all of Hanzo’s attentions two-fold: once from the very human-appearing man standing before him, and a second time from the towering, flickering visage of Hanzo’s other form. Worse still, was that the knowledge did nothing to quell the excited energy that bubbled in his gut. Hanzo was smart, funny, and unfairly attractive with his steady, quiet way of flirting.  
  
“Jesse?” Hanzo’s voice brought Jesse back to the present. When had his attention drifted? Jesse smiled sheepishly at having been caught staring.  
  
“Yea, sugar?”  
  
“I asked if you’d like to find somewhere more quiet to continue our conversation?” Jesse swallowed and nodded. He might have been out of the dating scene for some time, but there was no way that hadn’t been an invitation.  
  
“Would you like to come back to my place?”  
  
Hanzo’s smile grew. “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  


* * *

  
Jesse barely registered the drive back home. Their conversation continued, casual and easy, but Hanzo’s dark gaze never left him the entire time. His eyes bored into Jesse, a sharp, physical presence that made it difficult to stay focused on the road.  
  
It seemed that Hanzo had merely been waiting for Jesse to turn the engine off as well, because as soon as he put his truck into park Hanzo’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He pulled Jesse across the cab until their lips met. Hanzo’s mouth was just as hot, teeth sharp as he nipped and sucked along Jesse’s bottom lip.  
  
Jesse’s head spun. The gear shift dug into his side, and he couldn’t bring himself to care because Hanzo’s tongue dipped into his mouth and devoured him like a wolf would its prey. Jesse couldn’t stop the low moan that fought its way free, and Hanzo pulled back, smile flashing as he licked the taste of Jesse off his lips.  
  
“Are you going to invite me in, cowboy?” Hanzo asked, voice rasping and rough. Heat crawled up Jesse’s cheeks as Hanzo’s voice vibrated through him and he nodded, grabbing for his door.  
  
Climbing down, a flash of red from the woods that lined the front of his property caught his attention. Jesse froze, eyes locked on the trees where a shadow loomed. He could just make out the silhouette of a four-legged beast darker than the night itself. Red eyes gleamed as him from the shadow as it stood perfectly still, tail not so much as twitching and ears pointed alertly. A black dog.  
  
He’d never seen one, but Gabe and Ana had said—  
  
A warm body pressed up behind him, hands falling to his hips and warm lips pressing eagerly to his neck. Jesse jumped, heart racing in his chest, and spun to find Hanzo standing behind him. Hanzo chuckled, petting his side to soothe him.  
  
“Are you okay, Jesse?” Jesse’s gaze snapped back to the trees. The omen was gone.  
  
“Yea, m’fine. Just thought I saw the neighbour’s dog.” Hanzo frowned, and turned to scan the forest himself. The silhouette of his wolf turned its gaze, too, and its ears flicked and twisted as if listening.  
  
“I’m sure it was nothing,” Jesse dismissed as he hooked his fingers into Hanzo’s belt to tug him toward the house.  
  
The distraction seemed to work; Hanzo tore his gaze away from the trees to give Jesse a slow once over as he followed him up the porch. His nose flared and his eyes flickered golden as Jesse pulled him up the steps. It was gone as quickly as it came, though, and in the next moment Hanzo crowded him back against the front door. Hands ran over Jesse’s stomach and up over his chest, squeezing his pecs through his shirt, and Hanzo found Jesse’s neck with his mouth and nipped at his skin. It was just the side of rough that Jesse liked, and his eyes slid shut as he pressed into the touch, all thoughts of golden eyes forgotten.  
  
Jesse fumbled for his keys, determined to get Hanzo inside even as the thought of getting bent over his front railing sent a thrill straight through him.  
  
By some miracle, the door finally gave way and they stumbled inside. Their lips never separated as Hanzo kicked the door closed and fisted his hands in the collar of Jesse’s shirt, dragging him around to press him back into the door. Jesse’s hat tumbled to the floor and he gasped as the firm line of Hanzo’s body followed him, fitting up hotly against his own and drawing another pleased sound from his throat.  
  
Then Hanzo jerked free of the kiss with a deep growl. Jesse froze when he registered the sound was no longer completely human. The hands on his collar tightened, but Jesse couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes to see if there were claws instead of fingers. Hot air puffed against his chin; Hanzo was barely a breath away.  
  
“You see me.” Hanzo growled the accusation, the threat clear in his tone. Jesse should have taken the time to remember what Gabe and Ana told him about black dogs. Barghest, Gytrash, Cŵn Annwn, Hellhound— it didn’t matter what they were called, they all heralded the same thing: death. Gabe and Ana had warned him that if he ever saw it one, then it was already too late.  
  
Jesse struggled to find his words as adrenaline from both arousal and fear raced through his veins. A chuckle bubbled up from his chest, nervous and breathy. He opened his eyes, meeting Hanzo’s snarling face. He was still human, despite what his voice suggested. The whisper of claws ghosted over his throat where Hanzo gripped his collar, but Jesse very carefully kept his eyes on Hanzo’s face.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Hanzo sneered, “Don’t play the fool with me, Jesse, we both know you are not stupid. You can see me, you know what I am. What do you want?”  
  
Jesse swallowed, “I don’t— I don’t want nothin’! Well, I mean nothing except the obvious, but I thought you wanted that too and—”  
  
“You can see me,” Hanzo interrupted, his voice now a little softer. Somehow, that was more chilling than the angry, threatening tone. It stopped Jesse’s rambling, and he swallowed the lump in his throat while considering his options. Hanzo’s expression darkened further with every second the silence stretched between them.  
  
Finally, Jesse nodded, short and stiff. If he was going to die tonight, it wouldn’t be as a liar.  
  
“I… Yea, I can see you,” he confessed. Hanzo’s grip tightened further and sharp points pricked at him through the fabric. Definitely claws, then.  
  
“Who sent you, and what do they want? You do not wish to make me lower myself to threats.”  
  
“There really ain’t no need for that!" Jesse lifted his hands in a placatory gesture, which made Hanzo snarl. "I’ve known Genji for years. I haven’t been sent by anyone. I had no idea that Genji even had a… that you would be— wait, does Genji know you’re a werewolf?”  
  
Hanzo scowled, and his hackles raised in a very lupine-like expression. “He is my brother, of course he knows.”  
  
Jesse frowned, “And you’re really brothers? Because he’s not a werewolf and…”  
  
“He is not. Which is why you will leave him—”  
  
“Hey now! Genji’s my friend, I ain’t out to hurt him. Or you, for that matter.”  
  
Hanzo snarled again, more rumble than sound, but Jesse saw the uncertainty inching into his expression. Before he could say anything more, it sharpened with suspicion again.  
  
“Recognizing me, seeing through magic as powerful as mine, takes years of training. You are lying.” Hanzo accused. His eyes flashed, and suddenly Hanzo’s teeth seemed too big and sharp for his human mouth. “I told you not to make me resort to threats. I never promise action I do not intend to take.”  
  
Hanzo’s face had definitely begun to lengthen as he spoke, his eyes brightening to the same golden colour from earlier. Hanzo was shifting, and Jesse was really going to die like this. Torn apart, maybe eaten. Did werewolves eat people? He’d never met one in person before. Did Genji know his brother ate people? Jesse’s mind reeled as Hanzo’s face kept shifting, the tips of his ears lengthening into points.  
  
He was never going to find out what the damned butterfly meant. Why did he have to see omens? It wasn’t a gift, it was a damned  _ curse  _ and it was getting him killed—  
  
“I'm a Deadeye!” Jesse spat out. Hanzo froze, his angry snarls cut off in his surprise. Jesse grabbed onto the hesitation, “I’m… I’m a Deadeye. Supernatural veil, glamours, magic, all that shit don’t work on me. I can see right through it. I don’t get to choose what I see, so yea I saw you were a werewolf when we met, but I swear I ain’t been after anything untoward. I’m not working with anyone, I just can’t help but see what I see. What I saw outside, it was a— a— a black dog. You might know them as Barghest or Black Shuck, maybe Hellhound. They go by a lot of names, but they’re an omen of death— I see omens, too, and—"  
  
Hanzo jerked back slightly as his expression contorted in shock.  
  
" You saw an omen of death?”  
  
Jesse snapped his mouth closed, and nodded. The sharp, stretching shapes of Hanzo’s face relaxed into something a little more human, and the grip on his collar loosened the slightest bit. He opened his mouth—  
  
Glass shattered in the other room. They froze.  
  
More glass smashed and a crash echoed as the back door slammed open. Hanzo jerked around with a snarl just as people came into view, the sound of others not far behind them; one raised a gun.  
  
“Wolf!” Two others appeared at the end of the hallway, raising their weapons as well. Bewilderment and panic rose in Jesse’s throat when he noticed their dark clothes and masks. The voice wasn’t familiar, either.  
  
Jesse grabbed Hanzo by the shoulders and dove for cover in his living room. Shots rang out, loud and deafening. Holes exploded in his wall, and the intruders began shouting. Jesse stumbled, but strong arms caught him and pulled him further into the room.  
  
“Jesse.” It was Hanzo’s voice but not, the handsome gravel of his voice turned even more coarse. He had grown massive, too, fur sprouting across his skin and his face halfway between beast and man.  
  
“Hanzo, it wasn’t—”  
  
Hanzo shook his head. “I know.” His words came out awkward in his half-transformed mouth. “Stay here.”  
  
Hanzo stretched and Jesse watched as he finished transforming. His clothing tore as he grew, fur covered every inch of skin. His teeth sharpened; his muzzle filled in; his ears shifted and twisted to listen, and finally Jesse caught a flick of Hanzo’s thick tail. Hanzo’s massive frame spun in the darkness and stalked towards the door, snarling. Jesse heard someone curse, and gunshots rang out again as Hanzo darted into the hall.  
  
Jesse’s heart raced, pounding in his chest as he scrambled for his phone. God damnit, he left it in the truck! There was a gun in his bedroom, but there was no chance he’d get past the fighting in his way.  
  
Jesse looked around, rummaging for anything that he could use instead. His eyes landed on his fireplace and his wrought iron tools. Jesse snatched the shovel up, testing its weight.  
  
Heavy footsteps stomped out of the kitchen, down the hallway toward him. He spun around, tightening his grip on the iron.  
  
He flung himself across the room as an intruder came around the corner with their gun raised. The shovel smashed into their masked face, the jarring shock of impact racing up Jesse’s arms. He gritted his teeth against the curses he wanted to let loose.   
  
The assailant staggered and groaned, falling to their knees. Their gun slipped from their hands and they slumped forward. Jesse let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His relief was short-lived, though, as the sounds of fighting caught up to him again.  
  
Jesse traded weapons. The pistol was simple, something like what Ana insisted he practise with at the range. He checked the remaining ammunition, reloaded, then crept toward the door to peer down the hall. At first he saw nothing but his kitchen table knocked askew. His checkered tablecloth was long missing, the chairs all overturned and scattered.  
  
The table jerked, squeaking across the floor as a body was thrown onto it. They flipped over the side, then rolled out of sight. Hanzo appeared in the next instant, his fur a mix of black and white and his eyes glowing a brilliant molten gold. Jesse stood transfixed by the sight of Hanzo’s full, magnificent form as he stalked around the table, snarling and sharp teeth bared. He was massive in this form, head brushing against Jesse’s ceiling.  
  
A scream, high and shrill, broke the spell and Hanzo disappeared from sight. Jesse cautiously stepped out, pistol at the ready as he edged closer to the kitchen. The scream was cut off with a thump and a sickening crunch, making Jesse wince.  
  
“You fuckin’ monster!” An intruder appeared at the end of the hall, mask long gone. The man pointed his gun at the direction Hanzo had disappeared. “I was going to sell you. I got a real nice buyer who’d spend a pretty penny on you, but you killed my friends. I think I’ll keep your head for myself— I could use a new ashtray.”  
  
Jesse had to do  _ something _ , but for all his supernatural encounters, he’d never pointed a gun at another human before.  
  
A flash of red made his choice. The huge canine silhouette stared at him from the kitchen window, its red eyes like burning coals and just as hot. An omen of death, but not for him.  
  
He wouldn’t let it be for Hanzo either.  
  
“Hey!” Jesse barked as he focused on the intruder again. He jerked at Jesse’s voice, widening his target. If not for Gabe or Ana; if not for his many run-ins with things that went bump in the night, it would have felt like a dream to pull the trigger once.  
  
Twice.  
  
The recoil shook him. He watched the man stumble and fall, gun clattering to the floor. He didn’t move again. The house fell quiet.  
  
“Jesse?” The coarse voice from earlier; Hanzo but not. The sound of it madeJesse’s shoulders loosen, and he slowly lowered the pistol.  
  
“Hanzo, you okay?” There was a grunt, and Jesse could hear Hanzo move closer, then the hulking form of the wolf appeared in the hall.  
  
“Yes. Or, I will be. They were amateurs,” Hanzo sniffed, disdain dripping from the word, “Some even shot me with silver bullets.”  
  
“You were  _ shot _ ?” Jesse asked, bewildered by how nonchalant, almost offended, Hanzo seemed about it.   
  
He hurried into his kitchen, only to stop abruptly as he took in the chaos.. He’d taken out the attacker in the living room, and the other in the kitchen. From what he’d heard, Hanzo had taken out the one who’d tumbled over the table, but he wasn’t sure how many more there were. Hanzo caught on to what Jesse was looking for.  
  
“There were two others,” he motioned to Jesse’s back door, where a body lay face down. A second lay not far away, bent awkwardly over one of his kitchen chairs. “I do not think there are more. Like I said, they were amateurs. Some used silver bullets, but I’ll heal within the hour. I do not think they prepared back-up; still, you probably should not stay here tonight.”  
  
“Yea,” Jesse agreed, stepping into the kitchen fully, “I left my phone in the car; I can call Gabe. They won’t mind putting me up for the night, and him and Jack should know people been hunting on their territory.”   
  
Hanzo’s ears perked up in recognition. “You wouldn’t mean Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, would you?”  
  
Jesse nodded, “Yea. Whole county is their territory. Gabe takes pretty good care of it, I doubt he knew these guys were here.” Gabe and Jack were both very old vampires, their reputations often preceded them so it wasn’t surprising that Hanzo knew of them.  
  
“I’ve met Gabriel and Jack.” Now  _ that _ surprised Jesse, and Hanzo noticed. “It was only polite to introduce myself, considering I was moving into their territory. They may not need to account for my food supply, but they do oversee those of other natures to ensure we don’t… cause trouble.”   
  
Jesse snorted at the insinuation, and gestured around his kitchen.  
  
“It doesn’t look to me like it’s the supernatural types causing all the trouble.” It was harder to read the more subtle expressions on a wolf’s face, even though his eyes were bright in the dark room, but Jesse was certain he recognized amusement dancing in Hanzo’s eyes. “But let me get you pants or something. Can you… change back? Then I’ll call Gabe.”  
  
Hanzo shook his head, “I should speak with him in person as I was their intended target. Tomorrow, perhaps, as it will likely be too close to dawn by the time I reached his home. You are welcome to stay with me tonight. I will call some contacts in the morning who can assist with repairs, and… body removal. In the evening we will visit Gabriel and Jack together.”  
  
Jesse paused as the memory of being pressed up against his front door. Hanzo’s mouth on his overtook the rest of his thoughts, and Hanzo’s gaze sharpened at the hesitation. An unexpected tingle of anticipation raced up Jesse’s spine.  
  
“What’s the matter,” Jesse felt his skin flush all over again at the low rumble of Hanzo’s voice, and the smug curl of his mouth only made it worse, “Scared of the big, bad wolf?”  
  
Jesse thought of the butterfly in his kitchen earlier that day and something eased in his stomach that he hadn’t realized was still tense.  
  
“Nah, darlin’, not at all.”


	2. Fortune

The drive to Hanzo’s home had been shorter than Jesse expected. Hanzo seemed like a city person, so when he indicated Jesse should pull into a street somewhere more rural than urban— or even suburban— Jesse couldn’t help the small noise of surprise that escaped him. Hanzo glanced over at the sound, then back to the road as they drove past well-spaced out homes.  
  
"Is there something wrong?”  
  
Jesse shook his head. “No, not at all. I just didn’t take you for the rural living sort.”  
  
Hanzo turned to frown at him, looking offended. “What a strange assumption from one who can so easily see things most others cannot.”  
  
Well, damn. Jesse’s mouth worked as he floundered for something to say. He hadn’t meant to offend, he’d just—  
  
The corner of Hanzo’s mouth ticked up.  
  
”Hanzo, are you fuckin’ with me?” Hanzo snorted, turning away and attempting to smother it and failing. ”You are!” Hanzo did smile then; it was amused and smug, sharp and full of teeth, and it made Jesse’s heart flip in his chest.  
  
“Due to my nature, I have better hearing than most,” Hanzo explained. “Most cities are too loud, so I prefer my home somewhere out of the way. It is that driveway there.” Hanzo motioned, and Jesse turned into the dark opening Hanzo had indicated.  
  
The location may have surprised him, but Hanzo’s home did not. It was large, with modern and asymmetrical architecture. The front yard, surrounded by trees, was impeccably groomed with simple but flourishing plants, and Jesse could just make out a pool in the backyard.  
  
Jesse parked the car, and Hanzo led him up the front path and into his home. Locking the door behind them, he slipped his shoes off and headed down the hall. Jesse watched him go as he toed his boots off. The sweatpants he’d loaned him were too large, while conversely the shirt was too tight through his very nice, broad, well-muscled—  
  
”I’ll make some calls and have the mess in your home cleaned and repaired." Hanzo interrupted Jesse’s train of thought, “I have a spare room that you are welcome to until that is completed, but I understand if you’d rather find other accommodations after tonight.”  
  
"Hanzo, you don’t gotta do all that. I can—" Hanzo didn’t look back as he waved Jesse’s protest off.  
  
"Those were hunters, they would not have been there if it were not for me. I was too focused on the threat I thought  _ you  _ were to notice they were following us. The damage to your home is the direct result of my oversight, so I insist.” Hanzo disappeared into the kitchen, a clear sign he intended to leave it at that.  
  
Jesse kicked his boots off as quickly as he could and was about to protest further when movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Energy prickled up his spine and he froze, eyes wide as he turned to stare into the dark expanse of Hanzo’s front room. Luminous eyes stared back.  
  
A rabbit sat in the middle of Hanzo’s very pristine living room. It was white, and would have blended in with the room itself if it weren’t for the golden eyes that eerily matched the shade of Hanzo’s wolfish form. The senses in the back of his brain crackled and snapped, and Jesse’s eyes narrowed. He had run into an awful lot of omens today.  
  
"Jesse?” He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Hanzo’s voice so near. Jesse turned to find Hanzo next to him, having come back from the kitchen. “What is it?”  
  
The rabbit. Cursing, Jesse turned to look back into the living room; he wasn’t surprised to find no sign of it.  
  
“You wouldn’t happen to own a rabbit by chance, would you?”  
  
Hanzo stared at him for a moment before the same smug smile from the car pulled at his lips. He stepped even closer, and Jesse had to physically stop himself from taking a step back. Despite being taller, there was something in the heat of Hanzo’s eyes that made Jesse feel small.  
  
"You saw a rabbit? In my living room?” There was an odd note to Hanzo’s voice, amusement mixed with something that seemed to resonate in his chest and deepen his timbre.  
  
"I— yeah. I take it you don’t own a rabbit?”  
  
" Have you ever seen a rabbit as a portent before, Jesse?” Hanzo ignored his question completely, his dark eyes warming with a subtle golden glow. He nearly missed the way the echo of Hanzo’s wolf form curled over them both, head tilted and luminous eyes hungry.  
  
"Uh… no?” Jesse watched as Hanzo’s smile grew, showing off teeth a little too sharp to be completely human. He wondered briefly if he should be concerned; his track record for reading omens so far that day had been abysmal, but although his eye tingled with the magic that rolled off Hanzo, the rest of his senses were eager, thrumming under his skin.  
  
“I see.” The words rumbled out of Hanzo, and Jesse swore he could feel the vibrations in the space between them. “Rabbits are known to bring good fortune.”  
  
“Yeah?” This close Jesse could smell his cologne, clean and fresh, and beneath that the sharp scent of forest, wild and strong, cutting through. Jesse’s mouth was dry, his tongue heavy. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hanzo’s face as he took his own step into Hanzo’s space, closing the distance between them.  
  
“They’re a traditional sign of good luck, like a lucky rabbit’s foot… but they’re also a sign of virility and fertility.” Hanzo slid his hands over Jesse’s hips as he leaned up to whisper his next words in Jesse’s ear. “Tell me, Jesse, would you like to get lucky?”   
  
The air rushed out of Jesse’s lungs like he’d been hit, all the earlier heat from before the attack flooding back tenfold.  
  
“ _ Fuck. _ Yes.”  
  
Hanzo’s hands immediately moved to grip his ass, tugging Jesse closer until the last vestiges of space between them disappeared. He squeezed, using his weight to maneuver Jesse backward until his back hit the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse saw the spectral wolf spirit brace itself against the wall. Air puffed over his ear, and between Hanzo’s two forms Jesse realized he was surrounded completely. Heat rolled off Hanzo in waves, settling deep under Jesse’s skin and pulling him in. He dove eagerly into the gravity Hanzo radiated, dipping his head down to meet him in a kiss.  
  
Jesse’s eyes slid closed as he looped his own arms around Hanzo, parting his lips in blatant permission. Hanzo didn’t hesitate, tongue sweeping into Jesse’s mouth to taste him. They both moaned, and Hanzo slid his knee between Jesse’s thighs to grind against his hardening erection before he redoubled his efforts to devour Jesse whole.  
  
Hanzo pressed against him more firmly as they consumed each other with fierce, sharp nips and long, slow drags of slick tongues until Jesse finally pulled back to suck in a lungful of air. Hanzo watched him with moon-bright eyes as he licked his lips, making Jesse groan as he dropped his head to Hanzo’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s playin’ dirty,” he complained. Hanzo chuckled, and the sound went straight to Jesse’s cock.  
  
“I believe that is the point,” Hanzo teased, nipping at Jesse’s ear.  
  
Jesse snorted and turned to kiss a path along Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo’s skin was hot, the magic of his wolf bubbling just below the surface and sending tiny jolts of electric sensation through him with every press of his lips.  
  
Hanzo exuded strength. It rolled off him not only in the magic that ran in his veins, but in the sheer muscle packed beneath his skin; as solid and as firm as marble if not for the way he rolled against Jesse, grinding his thigh against Jesse’s erection in slow, smooth undulations. Jesse moaned, a new edge of desperation echoing in his throat.  
  
He could imagine how Hanzo would look above him, focused and hungry, flexing with every motion and sweat rolling down the swell of muscles. Hanzo would be even larger in his wolf form, too. Jesse tried to picture it, the flashing eyes and massive form leaning over him, the teeth worrying at his skin, marking him. He’d have to spread his legs obscenely wide to hook them over Hanzo’s hips— or maybe Hanzo would put him on his hands and knees.  
  
“So… now that you know I’m not out to kill you, and we’re not fightin’ hunters in the dark, do you think I could… see you?” The words were out of his mouth before he’d even realized he’d spoken, and when Hanzo stiffened against him he knew he’d said something wrong.  
  
“Why… would you want to see that?” Hanzo’s reply came slowly as he pulled back, pinning Jesse with a stare so intent he could feel it in his bones. Jesse let go of Hanzo to drag a hand over his mouth as heat flooded his cheeks.  
  
“Well, y’know I can see the shadow of your wolf, and at my house we were in the dark but I got a better look at you and I know you’re bigger, and your fur is all salt and pepper, and your eyes glow and… I think you’re handsome.” Hanzo’s poker face was excellent, and Jesse would have thought him completely unaffected by the confession if it weren’t for the faint flush that crept high into his cheekbones. Hanzo remained silent, though, lips pressed tightly shut as he studied Jesse’s face.  
  
When the silence stretched uncomfortably long, and Jesse felt suitably foolish, he glanced away and fumbled to fill the empty space.  
  
“I mean, you don’t have to, of course. I’d like to see, but if it makes you uncomfortable I understand and I respect that. It’s a strange request and I understand if you think I’m weird. I just thoug—” A firm hand on Jesse’s jaw stopped his runaway tongue and gently turned him back.  
  
“It is not strange,” Hanzo reassured even as his gaze dipped down to Jesse’s mouth. His thumb caressed Jesse’s bottom lip, pressing gently. “Simply unexpected. Not many want the wolf.”  
  
Jesse frowned, brow crinkling. “Now, darlin’, I think you’re misunderstanding me. You’re charming, smart as hell, competent in a way that should be downright illegal, and handsome, whichever form you take. Wanna see the wolf because I’m curious, yeah, but I’m curious about that because it’s part of  _ you _ .” Hanzo’s gaze cut sharply back up to Jesse’s, searching, and Jesse tugged Hanzo’s hand away from his face so he could slowly lean in again. He hesitated for a brief moment when he felt Hanzo’s breath puff over his lips, then Hanzo closed his eyes; it was all the permission Jesse needed to close the last of the distance and kiss him.  
  
Jesse gently coaxed Hanzo’s mouth open. They drifted like that for a time, learning each other’s mouths with tender patience that made Jesse’s head spin. Then Hanzo growled against him, making his toes curl and his knees go weak. Fingers dug into Jesse’s ass again, sharper than before, and when Hanzo pulled back his teeth were once again sharp, eyes bright in the darkness and sparkling with amusement.  
  
“The wolf hungers.”  
  
Jesse fell back into Hanzo’s bed, cock slapping heavily where it fell against his stomach. Hanzo stood over him, naked, panting, and hard. His lips were parted and swollen, sharpened teeth peeking out from between them, and his eyes roamed over Jesse’s body, leaving a path of heat in their wake. His cheekbones had grown sharper, longer, and his ears had shifted to points. The hair on his arms and chest had grown thicker, and he was taller than Jesse now, as if his human body couldn’t contain the lupine part of himself. He looked like he was coming undone, and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event.  
  
Jesse grinned, dragging a hand down his body. Hanzo’s eyes followed it hungrily as he languidly tugged at his erection.  
  
“Now, sugar, you just gonna stand there and watch?” he teased.  
  
Hanzo snarled and fell upon him. Their lips met again; Hanzo dragged sharp teeth over Jesse’s bottom lip and nipped insistently as his hands grasped Jesse’s wrists, tugging them over his head as he kissed his way down Jesse’s jaw and neck. He scraped his teeth across Jesse’s collar, drawing out jagged drags of sensation that left Jesse gasping as Hanzo moved ever downward. He nosed his way through Jesse’s chest hair, inhaling with a pleased rumble when he finally found his goal.  
  
Hanzo’s tongue darted out, longer and rougher than before, ashe lapped at Jesse’s nipple. Jesse jumped beneath him, arching into it as Hanzo closed his lips over the flesh and worried it between his teeth. Jesse’s heart thundered in his chest; Hanzo’s teeth had grown knife-like, and the dangerous points against his skin sent adrenaline coursing through his veins.  
  
Jesse hooked his knee over Hanzo’s hip, dragging him close so he could grind them together, and Hanzo let go of him with a moan. He shoved a hand into the tight space between them to grasp both their cocks in his broad grip. Jesse cursed, and his hips stuttered as he tried to gain more friction, but Hanzo moved with him, message clear:  _ you will have more when I say, and no sooner _ .  
  
Hanzo continued his path across Jesse’s chest with leisurely, sucking kisses clearly intended to leave marks in their wake, before paying his other nipple the same torturously patient attention. He finally pulled back, and Jesse knew he’d be feeling that mouth for days to come.  
  
When Jesse opened his eyes again, Hanzo’s face was more muzzle than human. Fur had sprouted along most of his skin, and he dwarfed Jesse with his bulk. The hand still squeezing their erections was massive. Hanzo watched him hungrily as he pumped once, ever so slowly. Jesse thrust up into the motion, mouth falling open to beg for more when Hanzo suddenly moved.  
  
Jesse started to whine in disappointment when Hanzo’s hand left his dick— only to stop abruptly as he was rolled onto his stomach. Jesse groaned and spread his legs, fists curling into the blankets as Hanzo’s hands fell to his ass. He caressed over the swell, then back down until he could pull them apart, baring him to Hanzo.  
  
A growl rasped from Hanzo’s mouth, possessive and approving. One hand abandoned him briefly, and Jesse heard him fumbling with the bedside table then the click of a bottle. The cold lube made him flinch, but Hanzo’s remaining hand squeezed, pressing Jesse back down into the bed. When he was satisfied, Hanzo dropped the bottle back on the sheets and brought his hand back to his prize. Two fingers dipped into the slick between Jesse’s cheeks, catching the trail that had dripped down his perineum to his balls before dragging it back up to circle the tight pucker of his hole.  
  
Jesse pressed into the pressure, craving move. He wanted to be split open—  _ filled—  _ and just imagining how good it would feel made him impatient. He dug his knees into the bed for leverage and rocked backwards. Hanzo snarled a warning, leaning over to pin Jesse firmly. He settled his teeth at Jesse’s shoulder, scraping against the muscle and wringing a frustrated, desperate whine from his cowboy.  
  
It seemed like that was all Hanzo had been waiting for; he pressed one finger into Jesse smoothly until he was buried to his knuckle.  
  
“Fuck, honey, darlin’, sweetheart. Feels so damn good.” Hanzo pulled back with a pleased hum, relinquishing Jesse’s shoulder so he could see where he was stretched open. Jesse’s hole worked around his finger, flexing and sucking at him, begging without words to be fucked raw.  
  
“Dirty cowboy,” he teased. The timbre of his voice had tipped again, rough against Jesse’s ears.  
  
Hanzo withdrew his finger only to work it back in with the same steady glide over and over until Jesse shuddered with the effort of holding himself still. Just as Jesse thought he might go mad, Hanzo added another finger. The stretch made him arch his back and brace his knees a little wider; Hanzo’s fingers were  _ thick _ , mostly transformed and almost as wide as an ordinary dick. His mouth watered as he thought of how much wider Hanzo’s cock would be.  
  
Then Hanzo moved again, pumping his hand and scissoring his fingers. Words fell unbidden from Jesse’s lips, pleading nonsense as Hanzo worked him open and probed for his prostate. When Hanzo’s fingers brushed against it, stars exploded behind his eyes, and Jesse realized the hoarse keen that echoed throughout the room was his own voice. Hanzo pressed a third finger into him and rolled over the bundle of nerves again. The pleasure rippled through him, pulsing a staccato beat that made his cock jump and leak, but he didn’t dare move to find relief.   
  
He was rewarded with the stretch of a fourth finger being worked into him. Hanzo’s broad, blunt fingers were intense. Jesse had never taken anything so wide with the exception of toys.He craved more.  
  
“Good boy,” Hanzo purred in approval. “Do you think you’ve been good enough to deserve my cock?”  
  
Jesse nodded vigorously, lifting his head to look over his shoulder as Hanzo withdrew his fingers. He felt achingly empty at the loss, but as Hanzo shifted up onto his knees and his erection came into sight, Jesse realized he wouldn’t have long to wait. Hanzo’s cock hung heavy between his legs, tapered at the tip but thickening quickly. The base hinted at a swell, and Jesse felt foolish for not realizing Hanzo would have a  _ knot _ .  
  
He didn’t have time to stare for long as Hanzo tugged him to his knees, a hand on his neck pressing his face back into the bedding. Then Hanzo was spreading his legs, pressing between them to grind the head of his cock against Jesse’s loose hole. It caught on the rim, a tantalizing hint at what was to come, before sliding away. Hanzo adjusted and took himself in hand, pressing back against the ring of muscle with enough force to stretch him open.  
  
The press was agonizingly slow, opening Jesse wider and wider until he thought he’d burst, then kept going. He’d never been stretched so wide, never been filled so deeply. The head of Hanzo’s dick seated well past his prostate, but the pressure from his girth still sent pleasure arcing erratically though his limbs. Then suddenly, the shape of something larger bumped at his entrance. Hanzo stopped.  
  
“You take me so nicely, Jesse, sucking me in like you’re starved for it. You’re so  _ tight _ .” Hanzo panted harshly above him. He withdraw only slightly, then pressed forward again until the bulge nudged against Jesse’s rim once more. “Do you want my knot, too?”  
  
Jesse nodded before he even realized he was moving. He wanted  _ everything. _ Would be satisfied with nothing less. He heard Hanzo’s amused huff and could imagine the smug look in Hanzo’s eyes that went with it.  
  
Hanzo drew back and drove forward again, this time not stopping when his knot met Jesse’s hole. Jesse felt himself stretch further around the inflated intrusion, and forced himself to stay as relaxed as he could manage as it sunk deeper and deeper into him. The widest part slipped through, and relief and satisfaction rolled through him as the rest of the knot sunk easily into place.  
  
“Gorgeous,” Hanzo breathed, holding still to allow Jesse to adjust. He didn’t have to wait long;Jesse soon felt himself relax enough to rock back against his wolf.  
  
Hanzo didn’t hesitate to pounce on the cue. He rolled his hips, careful little motions at first. Jesse’s mouth fell open against the bedding, soft noises of appreciation rocked out of him with each roll of Hanzo’s hips. Soon Hanzo picked up the pace, drawing back just far enough for his swollen knot to tug at Jesse’s ass before grinding back in. It wasn’t the usual thrusting fuck. It was a gyrating  _ grind _ , fullness past anything he’d felt before, overwhelming pressure against his prostate.  
  
Hanzo barely even got his hand around Jesse’s leaking cock before he came with a bellow. If he’d had any rational thought left, he’d have thanked any higher powers that be that Hanzo lived a ways from his nearest neighbour.  
  
As it was, he merely ground back against Hanzo with as much force as his trembling limbs could muster, squeezing down around Hanzo until he thought he might black out from the pleasure. He was so overwhelmed that he almost missed Hanzo’s roar, the way his hips stuttered. He didn’t, however, miss the way Hanzo’s knot grew even more, swelling until they were locked tight.  
  
Hanzo’s hands came down on the bed on either side of him.Jesse felt the cold touch of Hanzo’s nose nudging at the back of his neck and twisted, turning his face to kiss Hanzo’s snout.Hanzo shifted, moving them to their sides as gently as he could manage with the two of them still tied together.  
  
“And here I thought I loved ridin’ horses best.”  
  
Hanzo groaned from behind him, and buried his face in Jesse’s sweat-slick back. “I cannot believe you’re making a riding joke.”  
  
Jesse laughed and relaxed back, his hand searching until it found Hanzo’s and squeezing. “That mean I can’t ask you out for dinner?”  
  
Hanzo huffed, arm wrapping itself more firmly around Jesse’s middle. “It means you’re paying.”


End file.
